


A normal day

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuki met someone new.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	A normal day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, even if it's not the best. ;)

Today, I'm in Beastman-Cooperative, waiting for Shirou, I heard the door being open, but it wasn't Shirou, Instead it was a tanuki girl, She seems familiar, but I'm not sure where did I saw her. She started talking to Melissa and Jem, and then she notices me.

"Who are you?, Why haven't I see you around" she was very excited about meeting me.

" To answer your questions: I'm Yuki, You haven't seen me because I don't really go to this part of the city, What's your name?" She seemed kinda startled about the information, as she opens her mouth, I know she's gonna ask more questions, doesn't matter tho.

"I'm Michiru, What kinda Beastman are you?, and for last, How long have you been living here?" Oh... I thought It would be other questions...  
"I'm a cat beastman, and i've been living here for about a year", After that we continued to talk until the door (once again) was open, and this time it was Shirou, I ran into him and hugged him, I was gonna kiss him, but he pushed me, and looked at me, his eyes were saying, "she doesn't know", Wich makes sense. I looked at her, with her eyes wide open she said

"You two know each other!" Did she saw my attempt to kiss him? No, she probably didn't, she would point it out... Or not, Who know, I don't know her, for too long, I can't tell. Shirou looked at her and explain her something I couldn't understand, Then he whispers in my ear:

" Sorry, today I can't be at home, I have stuff to do" I nodded and smiled, I told goodbye to him and Michiru, and started walking out, I heard someone's voice, It was Michiru,

"Hey!, wait, Here's my number, so we can talk more often" She handed me a paper and leaved.

Shirou hasn't come to my house since then, he's been pretty occupied, He told he was gonna spend this night with me, but I'm not sure, i heard the keys and went to the door, to (obviously) see Shirou, and Michiru, well, whatever, I guess, at least he's here  
We ate dinner,Michiru and I talked A LOT, and it was really fun  
After Michiru left, Shirou hugged me very, very tightly, and kiss my forehead, my lips, and neck, Why is he suddenly, such a fan of kisses and affection,  
"Shirou, wait, What's up with all of this?" He stopped, looked at me, and then continued, I had to push him so he would stop.  
"Shirou! Wh-" Before I could finish the sentence, I realized: He's jealous. I looked at him and told him:  
"I get it, you're jealous, don't worry I won't leave you for Michiru, no, why don't we go to sleep? It's pretty late" Before we went to bed he told me:  
"I'm not jealous"  
We got to bed and cuddle while we started to fall asleep... It was a normal day, Surprisingly.


End file.
